


Yes Sir, Mister Johnson, Sir

by fandom_flotsam



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, i wrote this in 10 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_flotsam/pseuds/fandom_flotsam
Relationships: Cave Johnson/Greg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Yes Sir, Mister Johnson, Sir

“M-Mister Johnson?”

“Oh please, Greg, no need to be so formal. Call me ‘sir’.” 

“Yessir. Well, sir, the engineers and I—er, I mean, the ‘lab boys’ and I were having some… trouble with your newest project.”

“And what’s wrong with it?!”

“N-nothing’s wrong, sir! It just, well, it would be damn near impossible to create a black hole. We just don’t have enough matter. And even if we did, sir, it would be much too dangerous to—”

“Too dangerous? _Nothing’s_ too dangerous for Cave Johnson! Just mash some hobos together until they go supernova!”

“Well, sir, that’s just the thing. There aren’t enough, er, ‘hobos’ in the _universe_ to create a black hole. If there were, the gravity they emitted would pull us out of orbit, at the very least!”

“Now, Greg, don’t try to explain science to me; I’m Cave Johnson! I know everything! _Especially_ about science!” 

“I’m sure you do, sir.” 

“Alright, well that’s settled. Just use some hoboes! If there’s anything else you wanted to talk to me about, make it quick. It’s me and my wife’s anniversary and I made reservations. I had to cancel my dinner with Caroline to make them! Can you believe that? Anyway, I paid good money for ’em, so you better not make me late!”

“Right, sir. There’s nothing else urgent, sir. I wouldn’t want to make you late for your dinner with… with your… your wife. Give… give her my regards.”

“You’re goddamn right, dinner with my wife. I’ll tell her you said hello. See you on Monday then, Greg.”

“Sir, today is Thursday.”

“Goodnight, Greg!”

“Goodnight, Mr. Johnson! I love you.”

“What was that, Greg?”

“Nothing, sir! Have fun with your… with your wife.”


End file.
